


Little Moments

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Alpha/Omega AU [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Future Fic, I forgot how many kids there were, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: *Set after the Sharing is Caring! Epilogue*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issawip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issawip/gifts).



> Happy birthday pae! So I ended up having a mid-life crisis because of this fic because god dammit our basketball bbys are having their own children and gosh darn it I feel old.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic (even if it is a few hours early ;P )
> 
> [Also I totally forgot all the kid's ages and then realised that 6/13 of them have names beginning with H which is frankly ridiculous.]

_All that is, will be, or ever was_   
_Every single choice we make_   
_Every breath we get to take_   
_Is all because two people fell in love_

 

**Little Moments**

 

If you asked Hanamiya back in his first year of high-school what he thought he'd be doing just under ten years from then, making preparations for his daughter's birthday party was probably not on that list. In fact, a lot of things weren't on that list if he was being honest. At the time he was doing barely enough to get used to his new status as an omega and dealing with alphas sniffing around him, he had struggled of course, it was hard being a captain of a basketball team with half the players wanting to claim him.

He was pretty sure he didn't need an alpha, he was fine by himself, the events of middle school had put him off any kind of 'relationship' and he was certain that no-one would change his mind.

And then Imayoshi just _had_ to ruin it for him.

Now Hanamiya didn't exactly 'fall' for the demon captain, he played hard to get as any omega keeping his influence in an iron grip would. Yet there was something about the foul personality of the older male that he couldn't shake off, it was addictive, intoxicating and he had to have it all for himself.

Fast forward a few years and Hanamiya was rather content with how his life had panned out.

"Oi, you said you were getting the cake right?" He asked the other former-captain.

Imayoshi glanced up from his phone, adjusting his glasses as he thought. "Uh...I did say that...."

"Shoi...tell me you actually _got_ the cake." Hanamiya was already stressed enough about this party, not having a cake would be a crime against humanity. "I am not about to call Reo and fess up that you're being a good for nothing--"

Imayoshi chuckled, making his way over to the other and hugging I’m from behind. "I did darling, don't worry." He hummed, hands rubbing the obvious bump of Hanamiya's. "I'd like to think I can be useful for more than knocking you up."

The other snorted, letting Imayoshi kiss his cheek. "Well where is it then?"

"In the fridge, I got it this morning whilst you were still asleep."

"Don't make me feel guilty for sleeping a fuck tonne, you're not the one who's pregnant."

Imayoshi laughed, pecking his lover's cheek again before getting out of the way. When their daughter had run up to them asking to have a party, saying no was out of the question. Though the circumstances of her birth were not the best, both of them were prepared to do anything and everything to make her happy. Some would say she was spoilt but Imayoshi would argue that with both his and Hanamiya's upbringing it was inevitable that she'd be treated like a princess. Both of them had given up a lot to raise her, Imayoshi had turned down scholarships to basketball academies in order to stay with his mate, his father had called him foolish to do so but seeing his daughter's face for the first time after she was born was more than enough to convince him he'd done the right thing. He hadn't regretted it even once.

"So when's everyone arriving?" Hanamiya snapped Imayoshi out of his thoughts.

"Uh, I think Hayama said they'll be here in an hour or so with the twins." Imayoshi replied, checking his phone where the group chat was. It was only going to be a small party with Hanamiya's former teammates and one or two others. They were quite adamant that it wasn't going to turn into a generation of miracles reunion, if anything it was more of a 'Rakuzan ft. Hanamiya and Kiyoshi' affair but more focused on the kids.

"Great, and Reo knows to only bring Mizuki back once everyone else is here right?"

"Yes dear." Imayoshi hummed, sending the other a reminder via text. He wanted to tell the other to take it easy and to not stress out so much, knowing Hanamiya though he'd just snap back that he was fine and say something along the lines of 'I've had one baby, I think I can handle another.' which would have _nothing_ to do with Imayoshi's concerns but the other wouldn't see it that way.

The Touou captain had learned a long time ago that Hanamiya's logic wasn't quite the same as everyone else's, he didn't mind, it was one of the reasons he had fallen for him in the first place.

"Shit Shoi, you actually did good with picking this cake out."

"Hmm? Oh really?"

"Oh shut up, I'm paying you a compliment you ass."

Hanamiya was a very protective parent, if anyone so much as insulted his daughter they were dead to him. One of the trails of raising a daughter was people always assuming she wanted to be one of those 'pretty in pink princesses', whilst both him and Imayoshi loved her and let her get away with blue murder (hey - she was the daughter of the demon captain and the spider of Kirisaki Daīchi, what do you expect?), he was adamant that stupid gender roles weren't going to be placed on her. Usually insignificant things could set him off, like their limited extended family only buying her the typical 'girly things' when she had explicitly told them she wanted that new monster truck toy.

"I mean I never know what her favourite colour is anymore." Imayoshi shrugged. "But I know she likes sleeping in your old jersey so I went with that colour."

"Great, I bet the guy at the store tried to sell you a bright pink one though." Hanamiya smirked, setting the cake on the counter. It was mostly white but all the intricate details were in a dark green as was the writing in the center saying 'Happy 7th birthday Mizuki'. Imayoshi chuckled and didn't answer, far too invested in checking that all the party food was laid out in preparation for the six kids descending on their apartment in a while.

When everything was in place, Imayoshi coaxed Hanamiya out of the kitchen and into the lounge, like it or not, the omega was tiring due to his impending due date. Imayoshi let the other rest in his arms, Hanamiya burying his face in the crook of Imayoshi's neck and inhaling his comforting scent. Neither of them said anything as they sat there, Imayoshi's hand slowly rubbed circles into the other's bump, their second child had been a little more subdued than Mizuki and not moving as much. At first they were concerned but the doctors were confident that the baby was fine, just 'fairly lazy'. Hanamiya didn't mind that much, less movement meant less pain in his mind.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Hanamiya hummed.

"I kinda want a son..." Imayoshi replied quietly. "But I'm not fussy."

He felt the other smile against his neck. "Yeah...if it's a boy then it might turn out like you...too much like you."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Imayoshi faked his offence. "Clearly I did something right if you slept with me."

"That's my point." Hanamiya snorted. "Don't want a playboy for a son."

"I doubt Mizuki would let her brother be a playboy, you know she'll sabotage any and all dates of his...because she's the spitting image of you in looks and personality."

"You bastard..." Hanamiya chuckled, pulling away a little and raising an eyebrow at Imayoshi. "I'd like to think she's just a strong, independent girl who'll take no shit from anyone."

Imayoshi nodded, pressing his lips to the other's in an innocent kiss. Hanamiya fell asleep after a short time, the toll of pregnancy had crept up on him this time as opposed to slamming into him like a truck when he was having Mizuki. Imayoshi was more laid back this time around though, having done it all before. He gently carried his mate to their bedroom so he could sleep in more comfort and not be disturbed if their guests arrived before he woke. Just before leaving him, Imayoshi pressed a kiss to both Hanamiya's forehead and the bump of their unborn child. People could say what they liked about Imayoshi, but there was no doubt to those who had seen him in the private moments that he was a committed father who loved his family.

 

* * *

 

 

There were a few moments in Imayoshi's life where he felt somewhat scared, dealing with several children at once was one of them, especially when one of them was the daughter of a miracle. He had raised an eyebrow when Akashi's name came up on the list of guests but when Mizuki had insisted that the heir's daughter Eri was invited to this party, well Imayoshi couldn't say no.

Despite the distance between them all, the children had bonded quickly and frequently requested - or demanded in some cases - to see each other. Mayuzumi had come up with the ingenious idea of getting them all to send postcards to each other every month from their home towns, it took off as soon as most of them were able to write and Reo proudly declared that this was one of the reasons he loved the other. Yet as many postcards as they could send, it was nothing compared to when the group - currently thirteen in number when all the miracle's kids were involved - got together.

Safe to say, it was very stressful for the hosts.

"So when is Reo-nee getting here with Hoshi and Mizuki?" Hayama asked, trying to sneak some food from the many platters laid out without Hanamiya noticing.

"Soonish." Hanamiya replied, slapping the other's hand away. "We're still waiting on Kiyoshi to get his butt here."

"Oh is Izuki coming?" Hayama's interest was now on the cake but he knew way better than to try and steal some of it.

"No, apparently he's hella pregnant and Hyuuga won't let him." Hanamiya snorted.

"That's not entirely true Makoto." Imayoshi sighed. "It's also because he wants Koichi and Kiyoshi to have some bonding time before the new baby is born."

Hayama chuckled. "Well at least we get to see Kiyoshi again, it's been way too long."

"Apparently he was growing a beard." Nebuya cut in, ushering Hitoshi to go and play with his sister and Eri.

"Kiyoshi? Growing a beard?" Hanamiya nearly burst into a fit of laughter. "Please no, god that would look weird as fuck."

"Maybe I should grow a beard..." Imayoshi hummed, rubbing his chin.

"Do it and you can find yourself a new mate." Hanamiya remarked.

They shared a laugh at Imayoshi's expense, the rivalries of their high school days seemed so long ago. They still spoke about some of the matches they played but life had moved on, their focus lay on things other than a ball game now, though that didn't stop the occasional game taking place in jest.

The three youngsters that had gathered so far were almost a close-knit family like the Rakuzan team were, Eri was still the quietest but the twins made enough noise for all of them. When she was there, Reo and Mayu's daughter was somewhere in the middle; quiet and reserved most of the time but when around the others she was much more talkative. They mirrored their parent's team more than they realised. Akashi and Furihata left the uncrowned kings to their discussion about Imayoshi growing a beard and sat with the children who were all very excitable at seeing each other again.

It wasn't long before the eldest of all the children arrived, Koichi didn't waste any time greeting them as soon as Kiyoshi let go of his hand. As kids went, he was fairly confident but that was usually put down to his parent's confident natures. It was pretty obvious that he was going to be one of those incredibly likeable guys in high school.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up." Hanamiya remarked as Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey guys, sorry for the delay, the trains were running a little late." He smiled.

"You live like twenty minutes away." Hanamiya pouted. "How the hell were you late?"

"Koichi wanted to pick up a gift." Kiyoshi replied, holding up the small gift bag. "And he took a while picking it out."

Imayoshi was waiting for Hanamiya to fly off the handle and demand to know what the gift was, yet the other seemed a little surprised and just nodded. "Huh, okay. I guess that's a valid excuse."

"Careful Makoto~ Sounds like Koichi is trying to impress your daughter." Hayama teased.

"Shut your cakehole." Hanamiya snapped, it always impressed and amused Imayoshi greatly how the other would invent non-curse-word oriented names to call people when there were children around. "Also someone text Reo and tell him they can finish doing whatever they're doing and get my daughter home."

Nebuya chuckled before engaging Kiyoshi in a conversation about the noticeable stubble on the other's face, Kiyoshi explained that in a pregnancy-induced mood swing Izuki had demanded he got rid of the beard he had worked so hard to grow, Hyuuga also wasn't a fan of it apparently. Hayama went to see what chaos his darling twins were creating and perhaps encourage them to try and annoy Akashi like he used to, whilst Imayoshi made drinks for everyone. Non-alcoholic of course.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aunt Reo, Aunt Reo!" Mizuki chanted, clinging to the shooter's hand as Hoshi giggled beside her. It was late in the afternoon and Reo had been tasked with taking Mizuki out for the day leading up to her party that evening. Easily the closest member of the uncrowned kings to Hanamiya, Reo had been designated as 'honorary aunt' - which ended up with Mayu being labelled as 'uncle Mayu' much to his annoyance - and the two girls had become almost inseparable.

"Yes darling?" Reo cooed, his other hand holding Mayu's as they made their way down the street to Mizuki's apartment complex. As far as the little girl knew, it would just be her and Hoshi that night, that her party would be the next day.

"Can we have pizza tonight with mama and papa?" She asked, dark green eyes gazing up at Reo with a bright smile. "Papa says that the new baby is making mama fat."

Mayu laughed, the mental image of Imayoshi explaining that to his own daughter was too much. Reo nudged him in the side before turning back to the two girls. "Maybe, we'll see yeah?"

That was enough for them, they went back to excitably talking about whatever kids talk about. Mayu had to admit that seeing his own daughter laughing and having fun put a smile on his face. Reo caught sight of it and giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek and whispering;

"Chihiro, your feelings are showing again."

"Sh-Shut up Reo." Mayu snorted, his smile only growing with the slight teasing.

It didn't take long to reach the apartment complex, Mizuki and Hoshi charged up the stairs ahead of Reo and Mayu, giggling and shrieking the entire time. Reo knocked on the door and waited, Imayoshi answered and Mizuki immediately jumped into his arms, giggling and chanting 'papa!' a few times as he hugged her tight.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Reo today?" He asked as Mayu slipped into the apartment without a word.

"Yep!" Mizuki replied. "Can we have pizza tonight with Hoshi?"

"Hmm...well me and mama already made plans princess." Imayoshi's acting was terrible but it made Reo laugh, ushering Hoshi into the apartment ahead of her and closing the door behind him.

"Oh..." Mizuki's face fell for a split second as she was carried into the lounge where all her friends were waiting. It took her less than two seconds to realise what was going on before shrieking in delight - right into Imayoshi's ear which made him wince slightly.

"Happy birthday baby." Hanamiya cooed, kissing his daughter's cheek before Imayoshi set her on the ground. She made a beeline for her friends, getting greeted with clumsy hugs and excitable chattering, even hugging Furihata who was sat with them all. It was almost impossible to hear anything over the giggling and shrieking.

Reo immediately started asking Hanamiya how he was doing, how the baby was and whether he needed to rest yet. Hanamiya politely - because there were children around - told Reo he was _fine_ and that Imayoshi had already made him rest twice that day. Mayu snorted slightly and made a quiet comment about how Hanamiya was definitely more hormonal this time around and narrowly avoided getting punched in the stomach as a result.

Furihata was deep in conversation with Keiko about how she had to share her birthday cake with her 'yucky'' brother - which Hitoshi took offence at - because they were twins, she got distracted halfway through a sentence by Hoshi hugging her from behind. All the while Eri had been clamouring for Furihata's attention because Akashi was too busy getting lectured by Reo for not replying to his messages for the last week and a half.

This left Mizuki talking to Koichi, it definitely hadn't escaped their parent's notice that the two of them were spending a lot of time together. Between attending the same elementary school and frequently spending weekends at each other's houses, their friendship was only rivalled by the one Toshio and Tadashi had. A lot of jokes had been made over the years that they would probably end up dating just like Hyuuga and Izuki went from best friends to lovers, something that Hanamiya was neither pleased or irritated about. At least he'd already know his possible future son-in-law.

"You best be teaching your boy some manners." Hanamiya remarked to Kiyoshi as they watched the two of them playing some kind of game that looked to be a hybrid of rock-paper-scissors and peek-a-boo.

"Of course, don’t worry Makoto. He won't inherit Junpei's anti-social tendencies." Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Oi when do we get cake?" Nebuya asked.

"Is food seriously all you think about you over-sized gorilla?"

"You think you have problems? Try living with him _and_ two kids." Hayama teased, getting a playful poke to the nose from his lover.

At the mention of the word 'cake', several of the kids started repeating it and asking Furihata about this supposed cake. Akashi tried not to laugh as the brunette was then at the bottom of a cuddle pile. Out of all of them, Furihata seemed to be the one to take to parenthood the easiest. Imayoshi shook his head slightly as he rooted around for some matches, telling Mayu to man the lights in preparation.

When the lights went out there were a few confused shrieks, they quietened down when Imayoshi carried the cake into the room; seven candles lit in the darkness. He crouched down to Mizuki's level as the other kids gathered around, she eyed the flames with caution but was beaming the entire time.

"Make a wish baby." Hanamiya called.

The little girl put a finger to her lips in thought, taking an age to decide on her wish before taking a deep breath and blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered as Mayu turned the lights back on, as Imayoshi carried the cake back into the kitchen to cut up, Mizuki ran to Hanamiya and demanded to be picked up. The omega was slightly achy thanks to the pregnancy but like hell was he going to let that stop him picking up his daughter on her birthday.

"Mind the baby..." He murmured as she nearly kicked the bump. "It won't like it."

"He. It's gonna be a boy." She declared with a smile.

"Oh really? And why do you say that?" Hanamiya asked.

"Because that was my birthday wish!"

"You're not meant to tell everyone!" Hayama protested. "Now it might turn into a girl because you said that."

"Kou-chan that's not how biology works..." Reo sighed, he was ignored by the blond who continued to pretend to be utterly shocked that Mizuki may have changed whether she was having a little brother or sister.

Imayoshi quickly appeared with the first slice of cake, leaving Kiyoshi and Akashi to serve the rest of the kids. Mizuki demanded to be fed whilst Hanamiya still held her, neither of her parents had an issue, this would be her last birthday without her younger sibling after all. Reo stole the opportunity to snap a few photos, someone had to commemorate the occasion of course.

Once she had eaten her fair share of cake, Mizuki asked to be set down, Hanamiya was all too willing to put her down. When she was out of earshot he leaned against Imayoshi and sighed heavily.

"She's getting heavy." He breathed.

"You're just tired love." Imayoshi replied, gently kneading his fingers against Hanamiya's lower back. "You should rest up--"

"Shoi I will make you choke on cake in a minute."

Kiyoshi laughed, getting a glare from Hanamiya until he explained that he had heard the same conversation so many times at home that it was ridiculous. Imayoshi chuckled and pressed a kiss to Hanamiya's cheek, placing a hand over the other's bump and wondering if Mizuki's wish would come true.

The rest of the party food was quickly eaten by both the kids and Nebuya, the evening was beginning to set in and some of them were starting to get overtired. Eri was the first to fall asleep, Akashi held her close as he continued to speak with his old teammates, freeing up Furihata to continue talking with the rest of the kids. Hoshi and Mizuki had invented some new game that involved running around the island counter in the kitchen whilst Koichi watched in puzzlement, and the twins were fighting over Furihata's attention.

"I think we'll be going shortly." Akashi spoke softly to Imayoshi, the two former captains didn't really talk that much but as their daughters were friends they could look past their differences from their school days.

"Understandable, she looks exhausted." Imayoshi replied, nodding at Eri. "Let me grab Mizuki to say goodbye."

Furihata managed to liberate himself from the twins, passing them off to Mayu and Nebuya in time to take his daughter from Akashi. Mizuki hugged both Akashi and Furihata before they left, getting distracted once again by Hoshi before Imayoshi could intervene.

Despite his stubbornness earlier, Hanamiya was now sat in the lounge resting, Reo was sat with him and the two of them were managing to have a pleasant conversation about the trails of raising daughters and how fun their teenage years will be. It was just as well Hanamiya wasn't in the kitchen because Koichi was about to give his gift to Mizuki and Kiyoshi knew Hanamiya's reaction couldn't be predicted.

"You picked this out yourself didn't you?" Kiyoshi asked Koichi as he held the small wrapped package in his hands, suddenly all shy despite his usual confident attitude.

The small boy nodded and held out the gift to Mizuki, she took it with a smile and tore the paper off to reveal a small box. Inside the box was a simple cord necklace with a large green glass bead fixed in place. Mizuki smiled before flinging her arms around Koichi and giggling.

"I love it! Thank you Koichi-kun!" She beamed as she then held out the necklace to Imayoshi. "Papa can I wear it now? Please? I wanna show mama!"

Imayoshi nodded, crouching down and gently fixing the necklace around her neck. "You gotta take it off before you go to sleep though okay? Don't want you damaging it do we?"

Mizuki nodded, impatiently waiting for Imayoshi to finish adjusting the length of it before grabbing Koichi's hand and dragging him into the lounge to see Hanamiya. "Mama look what Koichi bought me for my birthday!"

Hanamiya's gaze went from his daughter, to her necklace, to the startled boy holding his daughter's hand. Reo cooed over how cute the necklace was and how adorable it was, Mizuki giggled the entire time, especially when Hanamiya leaned down and tickled her before asking if she had thanked Koichi for the gift - which she proudly stated she had.

"Well run along then, you gotta go to bed soon." Hanamiya sighed with a tired smile, watching the two kids scamper out of the room to join the others. Reo smiled as Hanamiya sighed again, placing a hand over the bump of his unborn child. "Don't have a second child Reo, at least not until Hoshi is older."

"Tiring?" Reo remarked. "Don't worry Mako-chan, only one more month right?"

"Yeah, one more month...then I'll have two children to take care of."

"Two children to love and cherish. I never thought you'd settle down let alone have kids. I guess Imayoshi was a wakeup call hm?"

"You could say that..." Hanamiya snorted, casting a glance through the open door to see Imayoshi and Kiyoshi laughing at something Hayama said, it was weird looking back on how they all treated each other in school in comparison to how they were now. Strangely enough, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 

* * *

 

 

When the kids eventually grew tired and went home, Imayoshi send Mizuki to cuddle with Hanamiya in the lounge whilst he tidied up the rest of the apartment. Their daughter was tired but still in high spirits as Hanamiya braided her hair ahead of her going to sleep, chatting away about everything under the sun and how she couldn't wait to see her brother.

"So, if you're having a brother what do we call him?" Hanamiya asked, willing to play along for now.

"Hmm...nothing beginning with 'H'. I have too many friends whose names start with H." She replied.

"Nothing beginning with K, papa and I have way too many friends with names starting with K." Hanamiya added.

Imayoshi leaned against the door-frame, watching the scene in front of him; his pregnant lover braiding their daughter's hair as they talked about names for their second child. He lived for these little moments.

"Papa what should we call baby brother?"

"Hmm...something different." Imayoshi replied, stroking his non-existent beard which made Mizuki giggle. "What about something starting with 'Y'."

"Ohh I know! Yukio!"

"Oh god no. Kasa will kill us." Hanamiya cackled, patting Mizuki's head and getting her to cuddle up to him. "Not Yukio, what about..."

"Yuji." Imayoshi suggested, sitting on Mizuki's other side. "Short, sweet, Kasa won't kill us. It's fool proof."

Mizuki placed an ear to Hanamiya's bump. "Hey, little brother, you're gonna be called Yuji kay?"

Imayoshi laughed, but abruptly stopped when he saw Hanamiya's expression.

"Mama I felt him kick!" Mizuki didn't quite understand that her 'brother' rarely made his presence known. "He likes that name."

"Well shi--great." Hanamiya smiled, Imayoshi cracking up in more laughter at the near cursing. "Yuji it is..."

Imayoshi took it as a cue to get Mizuki off to bed, Hanamiya spent the few moments alone just rubbing circles into his bump. The first pregnancy had been a blur of hormones and stressing out about being able to provide for their daughter, this time he had the time and comfort to dwell on these small moments. He wondered if the others had done the same when they were pregnant, he had spent a lot of time fearing for the future, almost regretting it all but this time he was eager for his small family to grow.

When Imayoshi came back, he picked up on the other's mood shift immediately. He sat next to Hanamiya and let the omega snuggle up to him, kissing his forehead and running a hand through his hair to try and ease his somewhat troubled mind.

"We did good Makoto." He hummed. "We got a beautiful, strong-willed daughter and another baby on the way...I'm so proud of you."

"You're just saying that because my scent is panicked." Hanamiya snorted. "You're only lovey-dovey when my scent gives it away."

"Harsh..." Imayoshi remarked, pressing another kiss to Hanamiya's forehead. "I love you for more than that reason, you know that right."

"I love you too, even if you're annoying as fuck and are a bad influence on our kids."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah...me neither." Hanamiya smiled, burying his face in Imayoshi's neck. "You're the best."

"Nah...you are."

"Dammit Shoi just take a compliment!"

Imayoshi chuckled, as much as they could think things between them and their friends had changed over the past seven years, things between him and Hanamiya certainly hadn't. They still bickered like high schoolers and didn't show any sign of stopping anytime soon.

Not that either of them wanted to of course.


End file.
